I am Loved
by NerdMoment
Summary: Remake Well lets see one very soon to be very pisses pregnant Miko, a horny TaiYoukai, One very pissed brother and a bunch of idiots...oh ya lets not forget the Coffee! lots of OOCness. Inubaka bashing. Remake
1. Chapter 1

_**I am Loved REMAKE**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha and never will..blah blah blah, that show has crappy subs anyways.**_

☺☻ 

Kagome dropped to her knees, her body shaking from the immense tears that poured from her eyes. Ah yes. There before her eyes, Her love leaving her behind…with his ex, her sister. She saw her sister look back sadly, she mouthed the words. 'sorry' Kagome didn't know why she was apologizing. It wasn't her fault, she defended Kagome. But no. Inuyasha had to drag her away leaving Kagome in the dust. He never spared her a glance. She tried out calling his name, but he just shrugged it off. Her tears continued to fall and there was nothing to stop them.

Kagome felt very alone and lost. It started to rain. This just wasn't her day. She got up and found shelter underneath a park slide. She wanted to go back home, but of course she couldn't really, she lived with Inuyasha. Then again she could go to Kikyo's but she had only been there once, and didn't remember where it was. The rain stopped and after about and hour of crying, Kagome got bored of sitting under a park slide. She stood up ringing out the bits of water in her clothes.

"Might as well get drunk. Don't want to remember much of this terrible day." She mumbled. Flipping back her ebony tresses she walked over to the nearest bar. She pulled open the doors flashing her ID at the guard. He nodded at her. She walked in and sat down a high stool. She bartender smiled at her…huskily. Which was flat out nasty, due to the fact that his teeth were probably the ugliest shade emerald green. Kagome inwardly scowled. His skin was so pale it was almost blue. His eyes were a green that seemed to match his teeth. His lips were dry and chapped. He was thin…thinner than her.

He leaned in on her, inhaling her scent. "What would you like Miss?" his rancid breathe was dumped on her like a desperate bird looking for a power line to sit and shit. _**☻☺ Did that make no sense? heh..☻☺**_

Kagome gagged "I would like it if you were to go brush your teeth, 'till their at least yellow, or a lime yellow."

The bartender pulled back, a snarl on his face. "bitch! I suggest you shut up before I rip out that tongue of yours and make it useful!" He leaned back in.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This really wasn't her day. She swatted him away with her hand as if he was some pesky fly "Whatever, just get me a coconut Malibu before I sue your ass."

He narrowed his eyes "For what!?"

Kagome grinned. He really needed to learn to read "In threatening the costumer, to anything sex related" She pointed to the poster behind the bartender. In bold it read **RULES **then had the rules listed beneath them.

The bartender cursed Kagome before going to fetch her Coconut Malibu. "Oh ya, don't forget to add a bit of Slivovitz in there! I like my flavors!"

The bartender returned a bit later with her drink. He placed it onto the table roughly. Kagome shook her head. "I can't accept this" She stated plainly.

The bartenders left eye twitched uncontrollably he slammed his fists onto the table top, and snarled at Kagome. She wasn't fazed in the least.

Kagome frowned. "It's nothing to get worked up about, I just need my little umbrella, white and black please!"

The bartender clenched his green teeth together. He snarled at her again expecting some reaction. Only receiving a scowl.

"Close your mouth, it smells like dog shit!" The bartender pulled out a black and white striped umbrella and threw it into the drink.

"AHEM!" He glared daggers at her.

"What!?!"

"My, bendy straw.."

☺☻☺☻☺☻♀ 

Kagome Smacked her last 20 onto the bar table. "Hit me!" she slurred, shaking a glass in her hand.

"Sure thing Miss" The other bartender said. The last one's shift was over so Kagome had nothing to do, other than drink. Kagome gargled down all the alcohol.

The bar doors opened Kagome looked to see someone she least expected. Her hazy eyes beamed "Sesshoumaru!" she garbled! Launching herself onto him.

☻☺☻☺

What.

The.

Hell?

I was entering my favorite bar when all of sudden Inuyasha's, may I say very hot when drunk wench, flung herself onto me. It was a dream come true. Inuyasha's …wait…not Inuyasha's. She has no mark…hn.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

'**She's free! Take her, Take her!' **His beast rattled in it's cage.

'_I would be honored, but sadly it is not honorable.'_

'**Screw honor! Go smack that ass!' **

'…_Oh a very tempting offer…but I can't I will wait'_

' **Then jump her!!'**

'…_Well, that would be rather nice, but I have something else in mind'_

'**Does it involve her?' **His beast drooled.

'_yes'_

'**And sex?'**

'_yes'_

'**WOO HOO! Go Get 'er cowboy!' **It rooted on.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Sesshoumaru returned to his senses to see Kagome. In His arms. Sleeping. Showing some major cleavage. He sighed and picked her up bridal style. He noticed all eyes on him. He slipped on his stoic mask, and waltzed out of the bar.

He gently placed Kagome in the back seat of his Silver 2007 Hyundai Azera. He eyed her choice of clothing. Black faded skinny jeans. A white long 'V' halter, and white knee-length boots she wore over her jeans. He scanned her face. Her ebony locks pulled into a low side tail. Milky-peach skin. Cherry blush lip gloss, coated in a non removable clear lip gloss.

Her scent was intoxicating. The pastel colored Sweet Pea. Or other known as the Lathyrus odoratus in Latin.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Maria, prepare a room for our female guest" He called out to one of his housemaids. _**☻☺SLAVES!☻☺**_ . He handed Kagome over to Maria.

Maria bowed slightly, not being able to bow fully due to the fact she had a sleeping human in her arms. "Hai, Mr.Taisho"

She watched as he nodded at her and walked down the hall.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Kagome woke up in a baby blue room. It had painted cherry blossoms sprawled all over it. It had huge decorative white windows. Just to the side of those windows she noticed, two white clear doors leading to a balcony. Looking around the room once more she found 2 more doors. There was a drawer beside her it too was white. It had an alarm clock on it. A lamp, and a laptop. On the wall opposite to Kagome their was a large plasma that covered up most of the wall.

"Mmmm, such a soft bed, so warm. Such fluffy pillows. Such smooth skin. Such.." Whoa! Hold up! Who's skin is this!?

Kagomes eyes fluttered open. "Sesshoumaru!?" She shot up, rolled over to the other side of the bed practically falling off, if it wasn't for to strong smooth arms grabbing her waist.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up into his embrace. Her head leaning on his chest. "My dear miko, why were you alone? At the bar? Drunk? Vulnerable? Do tell. What has my dim-witted brother done now?" He nuzzled Kagome's neck, receiving a shiver from her.

Kagome thought hard. It was so fuzzy. Her head hurt, damn hangovers. Oh ya! "Oh, what an awful day! God! That retard left me!" She snarled.

Sesshoumaru smiled. What an advantage. "Do not fret my lovely, It would be an honor to.." He leaned down into her ear. " invite you into, my home…or perhaps my bed"

Kagome stiffened. "WHAT!?!"

Sesshoumaru winced. He turned Kagome around, so that she was facing him. "Only a suggestion my dear." He pulled her into his chest. "I will help you in any way possible." He lifted her chin, so that he was staring down into her eyes. He brought her face closer, closer, closer. A chaste kiss was left. Passionate, short…yet strangely very alluring.

He stood and pointed to one of the two doors. " That door, right there, holds all the clothing you will ever need!" He grinned. "For each occasion, work, casual times, home, special events and of course, my personal favorite se-"

"Well, Well! That's enough for today! Thanks Sessho!" Kagome popped a hand over her mouth. '_oops!'_

"Come up with nicknames already! Oh, someone is in a hurry" Sesshoumaru licked his lips. " The door beside the bed is your washroom. Feel free to use mine anytime…perhaps if your lucky we may walk in on each other."

Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped "Kagome! I never knew you were so eager! You might need to open your mouth a little more. My sword is still, _very big_" he emphasized the last two words, sending shivers down her back.

Kagome's mouth shut with an quiet 'click'. She scurried to her feet and pushed Sesshoumaru out. "Err. Thanks for showing me around Sesshou…maru! Sesshoumaru! So….bye!" quickly slamming the door in his face she slid to the ground.

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Sesshoumaru eyes glistened lustfully, A cocky grin plastered on his face, and images of a nude miko writhing under him. Oh yeah! Life was so sweet. All he needed to do was offer her a job, _pursway __**☻☺SP?☻☺**_ her into accepting, and give her an early bonus!

"Daddy?" Rin looked up at her father.

"Yes Rin?" he answered, still in a slight trance.

"Are you okay? You've been acting a bit strange over since you came home from work!" Rin's concern for her fathers well being was evident in her voice.

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze, "Don't worry about me Rin. I'm fine!" he assured her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rin exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Alright Daddy, what ever you say" She wasn't convinced, but decided to let it slide. She continued down the hall.

"Oh Rin! WE have a guest, I'll send you down to get _her_ in the morning!" He called out.

Rin grinned. It was a woman!

_**☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺**_

Kagome stepped out of shower , and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Remembering the door Sesshoumaru said led to the closet she opened it. Awe struck.

A huge walk in closet! The multiple sets of dress, sets of dresses, tops, and bottoms, for all occasions! Not to mention all the gorgeous shoes she could only wish for! At the back of the closet there were night-gowns, pajamas, and other nightly things such as robes. Underneath the clothes she noticed were of course the matching shoes and accessories. Kagome had her eye on a laced lavender night gown with fluffy lilac slippers and a matching robe. Kagome would've fainted right there, if it wasn't for the pervert who surprisingly gave her all this stuff.

"Oh...my…GOD!" Kagome shrieked. There behind the gown was a pair of purple panties with a crescent moon on it! Also equipped with a matching bra! Two crescents the same, exactly like Sesshoumaru's.

A non-so-innocent, image of Sesshoumaru ripping off those accessories, came to mind.

"heh ,heh ,heh , Sesshoumaru you dog! And I just thought you were a cold youkai. You dirty ,dirty boy!" _**☻☺ SORRY! I HAD TO TYPE IT! It was so tempting☻☺ **_Kagome physically smacked herself, not mentally, PHYSICALLY!

"Damn Miroku!" She huffed "Your rubbing off on me, you fucking hentai"

☻☺ 


	2. Chapter 2

**I am Loved (REMAKE)**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All characters used in the original Inuyasha plot do NOT belong to me. They belong to their true creator Rumiko Takahashi. Any Characters mentioned in the fic that were not used in the Original Inuyasha Series, do belong to me.**

**Note: I'm terribly sorry for making you all wait…again. No more promises for me. Anyways I'm going to TRY to update at least every Monday. And that's for this fic only! Plus I'm auctioning off 4 of them, so if any of you think you could do better. Which I'm pretty sure you can… Here's your chance. Auctioning off the following :**

**Here's Something New**

**House**

**Oh Ye Of Little Faith**

**Taiyoukai has the hots for me (T-T I love this one.)**

**I no longer have the ability to sustain them all and update on a regularly weekly basis. And for that I am sorry. I am also looking for a beta to edit my horrible spelling and grammar. I'm still surprised how I managed to get such wonderful reviews from you all. Many Thanks.**

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. A soft voice was calling her name. Certainly wasn't Sesshoumaru. She quickly shot up to see who dared to intrude her beauty sleep.

"Hi, I'm Rin." Rin's accusing smile had Kagome in a bit of a fix. Her slowed but graceful steps were very intimidating. It was until Rin launched herself onto Kagome's bed, that Kagome knew she had nothing to fear.

Quickly scanning the teenager, she noticed a few things. Didn't look like she was related to the Taiyoukai. She was actually human. And she seemed to be staring at Kagome begging to ask a question….or 10.

"What? Is there something on my fa-"

"Are you my new mommy?" The teen asked, big round eyes sparkling with confusion. Her little head cocked to one side. Her lips in a little "o" of questions.

Twitch.

There it was that unbelievable twitch she got whenever a hot guy asked her out and she was dating Inuyasha. The same twitch she got when her brother told her he was going to travel for 10 years. The exact same twitch she got when everyone thought she was pregnant. It was that same twitch that was caused when her adoptive son Shippo spilled coffee on her laptop.

Twitch.

She hated that twitch.

Forcing the twitch beneath her eye to stop. She let out a strangled sound before asking. "Pardon me?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I asked you were my new mother?"

Kagome let out a quiet cough. " Rin.." Kagome waited for her opening. Rin nodded. "..I don't suppose Sesshoumaru is your dad?"

Rin's eyes brightened. "Yup" she chimed. Her smirk filled with pride.

"No" Kagome answered flat out.

Rin frowned. "What?...Why?" She stood waiting for her answer.

"Simple, your father is the brother of my ex and a huge pervert."

Rin put on a crooked smile. "That's all?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What else?"

Rin let out a melodious laugh. "You'll get used to it. Daddy is like that only to the women he likes. Plus I've never seen him so happy."

Kagome scoffed. "That may be so, but, I honestly don't think we would be _that _involved."

A devilish grin crept across Rin's face. "Whatever you say…um.."

"Kagome"

Rin nodded. "Right, whatever you say Kagome." '_Not when I'm done with you two..heh'_ Rin left Kagome's room laughing loudly.

Kagome felt a bead of sweat drip down the back of her head. "Right…"

Suddenly Rin's head poked through the door. "I almost forgot. Daddy would like to speak with you!"

'_the hell?' _"Thanks Rin.." Kagome got up to still see Rin waiting at the door. "…What?"

Rin gave Kagome a look "You really think you'll find your way to him in _this _house?"

Kagome coughed. "Mansion"

"I stand corrected."

With a light sigh, Kagome nodded. "I see your point. Let's go."

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

'_She'll be so surprised.' _Sesshoumaru adjusted his tie, smirking.

He watched as two figures appeared in the corridor. Rin still in her pajama's and Kagome in her…. '_those are NOT pajama's'_ The transparent fabric gave Sesshoumaru a quiet nice view. It was only until Kagome adjusted her robe, did Sesshoumaru frown. '_Crap'_

"You rang?" Kagome asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

Sesshoumaru nodded plainly. "Yes, I want to offer you a job."

Twitch.

'_Awe Crap, it came back…_'

" Excuse me? Why would I need a job?" She questioned, hands placed on her hips, Eyes a block of ice.

"Simple, you do not want to work under the same roof with the hanyou." The way he said it made it seem so obvious. It wasn't like it was an answer. It was like it was fact known for quite a while now.

Twitch.

'_Damn you Sesshoumaru and your choice of great bars'_

Letting out a quiet sigh, Kagome shrugged. "Fine, I have nothing better to do."

"Wonderful, you will be my new secretary." He grinned.

Twitch.

'_Oh Kami….what if he turns out to be one of those crazy boss'? What if I find out he's really a cold blooded murderer, then he tries to kill me by pushing me out of a window and then I get mobbed by a bunch of cats, get revived and then turn into some crazed cat woman…No more batman for me.' _Kagome shivered.

"..Whatever" Kagome shrugged.

Sesshoumaru's grin widened. " Great , You start today"

Twitch.

"Why now?" She choked.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a split second. "So you can get introduced to the employees."

Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a look before shrugging again. "fine, whatever"

Sesshoumaru watched Rin lead Kagome down the hall back to her room. '_perfect_'

It was time Sesshoumaru put his plan into action.

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Kagome stood in her closet eyeing all the business wear. She scanned the left aisle. '_that looks nice'_ Black skirt laced with roses at the edge ending about 5 cm above her knee. A maroon tank laced in black, along with a black blazer adorned with a red rose brooch. Beneath The chosen items were her shoes. Black satin pumps. And her accessories. A Rose Choker, with black studs. As Kagome studied herself in the mirror she decided she looks more like eye candy than a secretary. '_Oh well_'

"Scandalous!" Rin beamed. "Kagome I am so proud of you!" She praised.

Kagome gave Rin a look. "..right" Rin lead her out of the room and into the hall "You do realize your father would never let you wear this, right?"

Rin nodded. "Oh yeah, I know"

"Then shouldn't you be scolding me about a)

I shouldn't be dressing like this in front of a younger audience.

b) I shouldn't wear this to work.

c)I shouldn't wear this in _any_ public place."

Rin shrugged. "Oh well I guess it never occurred to me. But if so, why aren't you changing into something more…_suitable_?"

Kagome shrugged along with Rin. "Eh, I'm just waiting"

Rin looked up at Kagome "For what?"

Kagome gave Rin a look "…never mind"

Finally reaching Sesshoumaru once again. Kagome waited for her scolding.

Nothing.

She looked up at the Taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, are we going or what?"

Immediately focusing his gaze to his eye candy's face, and not her body, he nodded. "Come" He turned with Kagome following him.

They got into his Red Hyundai Elantra, and drove off.

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Kagome fidgeted with the edge of her skirt thinking about her first encounter with Rin.

"Something bothering you, miko?" Sesshoumaru's deep voice brought Kagome out of her musings.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who's eyes were focused on the road. "Uh, yeah I guess"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow his gaze still on the road. "You guess?" Curiosity was clearly heard in his voice.

Kagome took a breath. "You see, Rin asked me a question today"

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned. '_Rin you are a bothersome one_' "What was the question"

She exhaled. "If I was going to be her mom"

The sharp screeching of the tires was all Kagome heard before she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru gazing at her. "….Uh..…"

"What did you say"

"No"

Shock and amusement registered onto Sesshoumaru's face. "Oh, Why did you say that?"

"Because, I have no intention of mating, marrying or being involved with you in any physical way, let alone emotional."

"I see" Sesshoumaru started the car again. '_That is what you think_' "You'll like everyone at work,"

Kagome snorted. "Really" Sarcasm seen quiet clearly.

"They are very kind"

Kagome shrugged "whatever you say"

Sesshoumaru smiled softly "All men you know"

Twitch.

'_Damn you, Sesshoumaru'_

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Kagome growled at Sesshoumaru, "You're an ass, you know that?" Her hands were fisted by her sides. Sesshoumaru's laughter booming in her ears.

"Come now , Kagome. It was only a joke." Sesshoumaru encircled his arms around Kagome's waist. Pulling her closer to him. "You know I would never let you with men only. You know that right?"

Kagome sent Sesshoumaru a cold glare. "Whatever, It was to be expected, coming from a hentai and all"

Sesshoumaru held a hand to his heart. "Oh my dear, miko. You wound me so. Is this how your perspective of me always was?" He played hurt for a moment.

The elevator dinged and Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to his side. They walked out of the elevator. Kagome looked around. Maybe she should save her eye candy costume for Halloween. The men in the office leered. The women on the other hand where glaring daggers at her. '_Yesh! Talk about jealousy'_

Just before entering his office Sesshoumaru turned. "This is my new secretary Higurashi, Kagome. If I get one complaint from this woman… You know what will happen." An eerie ghost smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's office when he was done his death threat. She sat on a chair in front of his desk.

"so, what? I just sit here?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru opened his briefcase and pulled out a few files. "Not quite. You sit there and participate in my meetings.

"…What do I say?"

"Nothing"

"So you're saying I'm just here to…I don't even know what your saying!" Kagome fumed.

"You may leave if you wish"

Her eyes brightened "Really?!" Seeing his nod Kagome dashed for the door. "I WONT WAIT UP!" She called before shutting the door.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Good Luck"

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Kagome inhaled a strong breath of air, "freedom" she sighed in content. She opened her eyes to see, people. Angry people and nasty people.

_Shit_

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

**Hope you liked it. I will continue to update this fic every Monday. Reviews are needed. Excuse my laziness if I am 1 day late. But I guarantee it will be updated within the next week. **

**Don't forget I am in GREAT need of a beta. My spelling and grammar is atrocious. And Microsoft Word, isn't always the best speller, and it certainly doesn't help with my grammar. So please, **

**Thank you all for your patience**

**,Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Am Loved**

**Chapter 3**

**Hello all. I am a day late but I have a good excuse. The second I got home I did my homework so my mother wouldn't nag me about it. Then the second I hoped onto the computer, my sister comes home. Doesn't she have some University to go to? Why can't she stay at Kevin's or something! Sorry about that. Anyways. Guess what? **

**I was going through my drawers doing a little cleaning when…TADA! I found all 9 written chapters of I am Loved, AND a bunch of other chapters to my stories. Incase you all didn't know. I have been doing it off my memory. But know that I found all 9 chapters…I wont leave anything out! **

**Well to keep me from nagging any further I will give you all your update!**

**Oh yes, If no one claims any of the 4 stories I auctioned off. They will be permanently…deleted. No buts. I will delete them and never bring them back again.**

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

Kagome watched as the men licked their lips. The women on the other hand were ignoring her, and some sending her glares and mouthing death threats. Kagome struggled to ignore it all, but succeeded. It was until two women stood up, that Kagome had stopped. They pushed her to the floor, roughly.

Kagome let out a slight gasp and slapped them both leaving a few marks from her nails.

"You bitch!" The pink head seethed.

"Wish you had never been born" The blue haired snapped.

The two both tugged on Kagome's hair. The pink head succeeded in ripping out a clunk of it out.

"Ow!" Kagome let out a sharp shriek. She ripped out a handful of hair from both women.

"You…You.." The pink haired touched the now bald spot on her head.

"You're such a NUISENCE! We must get rid of you!" The blue haired lady snarled.

Kagome gawked. "Oh God! You're worse than Sesshoumaru!" She jumped at the sudden slam of a door.

As each of the women held clumps of hair in their hands, they turned to see Sesshoumaru. His eyes were….just a tad discolored. He then Launched Kagome over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes, and grabbed onto the wrists of the two women. Slowly containing his anger he waltzed into his office slamming the door closed behind.

"I am very disappointed in you all." He looked towards the pink haired. "Hari" Then the blue haired. "Ruri" Finally at… "Kagome"

He lowered his head and sighed. He lifted his head and smiled. "I have something for you two…Hari…Ruri."

"As for you Kagome…." He smiled sickly.

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

"Hello there, why are you working at this dump? Such a place is not suitable, for such a lovely lady!" Long nails proceeded down Miroku's already scarred face, finishing with a light smack, still hard enough to leave a mark.

"You jerk! The nerve! And with your girlfriend right behind you!" The stepped back in disgust. "I wont be surprised if she dumped you right now!" She stomped away.

Sango smiled. "Wow, I'm surprised she did it for me!" Her white tank and black Capri's complemented her tanned peachy skin. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, Thick black shades rode down to the tip of her nose. She slid them back up and laughed, looking down at her black flats.

"Idiot" Shippo joined Sango in her chorus of laughs. "Seriously Miroku! I bet you can't even go one day without womanizing!" He placed his hands on the back of his head elbows up in the air accidentally slapping Miroku on the back of his head. His red muscle shirt rippled muscles. His Khaki Cargo's ending just below his knees. Wearing his skulled converses.

"Then it's a bet!" Miroku added slyly as he nursed his left cheek. He wore a blue T-shirt 'I have Skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow?' pasted on it. Plain jeans garlanded his waste. His converse like Shippos only checkered.He took a few steps to Shippo and butted between him and Sango wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Certainly don't want you two getting too close now do I?" He joked. He looked straight ahead, as Sango smacked him. "Hey isn't that Kagome?" He garbled.

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

"But Stewart…I don't..I don't love you"

"Tanya! Don't say another word! My brother Tray is lying to you!"

"Oh Stewart I love you! Just not the way I love Tray!"

"Tanya what's going on……STEWART!"

"This movie makes no sense!" Inuyasha scolded.

Kikyo slapped Inuyasha's head. "It does! And your going to sit here and watch it for what you did to Kagome!"

"AWW! Kikyo their kissing! BOO! YOU SUCK!" Inuyasha yelled at the screen.

"Excuse me M'ame I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to leave."

"Oh I'm sorry we'll have immediately! Right, Inuyasha!" Kikyo elbowed Inuyasha in his side, hoping that it would hurt him… No, prevail.

"Huh? Oh yeah…Sorry" Inuyasha rudely stomped out of the theater with Kikyo in his hand.

Once out of the theater Kikyo ripped her hand from Inuyasha grip. "Inuyasha you're always ruining things! Not just for me! Nevertheless, for everyone else! Including Kagome! …Including yourself!" She turned back to him and folded her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha turned Kikyo around so that she was facing him. "Oh Kikyo baby, please don't be mad at me!" Inuyasha caught Kikyo in a bear hug. He took out a blue laced green box from his back pocket. "Hope it didn't get squashed." He smiled. "Here" Finally handing her the box, he watched her open it up.

"Oh Inuyasha! It's Beautiful!" She pulled out an emerald imbedded in a golden chain. She quickly put it on, pulling her hair over her shoulders so Inuyasha could latch it up. Turning back around, she noticed the need in his eyes. She leaned up placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "But you still have to apologize to Kagome!!"

Inuyasha let out a quiet grumble, and followed the fleeing Kikyo. "Isn't that the rest of the gang?" Kikyo ran over to see why they were standing near an alleyway.

"Wait Kikyo!" Inuyasha increased his pace. They both took a halt. In front of them Sango, Shippo, and Miroku. But before them were Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned to the wall. One hand caught in her hair, the other exploring her torso. Kagome hand one hand curled around Sesshoumaru's neck. Her other hand pulling his shirt closer to her. Kagome made a little whimpering sound once Sesshoumaru's lips had parted from hers. Her sharp intake of breath notified that she was aware of her current audience. Pulling a strand of hair out of her face, Sesshoumaru removed his self from Kagome's person. The corners of his lips twitched.

A light blush engulfed Kagome's cheeks. "so, how about some coffee?"

☻♀☻♀☻♀☻

**Excuse my absence, but I seem to have ****forgotten to tell you all that I was going on a trip with my class on Wednesday. We came back Friday. I thank you all for your patience. It seems I have broken my word once again.**

**Oh well.**

**Anyways tomorrow I will delete all the fics yet to be claimed. Good riddance.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can…maybe. Key word being try and maybe.**

**Good bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

I Am Loved

**I Am Loved**

**Chapter 3**

**Disc: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**IAL**

Kagome fiddled with her thumbs, every now and then stopping to take a few sips of her coffee. There had been a long period of silence…it was quite awkward. Having the whole gang there…and to be caught by them all…including her son. Now that was just downright embarrassing. So many 'what ifs' ran through her mind. And whenever Sesshoumaru, Sango, Shippo, or Miroku and Kikyo looked her was there was a 'Dear God save me'. And if Inuyasha were to look her way, it was more like 'Dear God, Kill me now!'.

Miroku cleared his throat, deciding to break the silence. "So Kagome… How've you been?"

Kagome looked up at Miroku's violet mischievous eyes. They sparkled with amusement. ….He, He was getting AMUESMENT out of this!? Oh Miroku was getting it later on! She could already picture both her and Sango beating Miroku to a pulp.

"I've been- "

"Cut the crap Kagome! We want to know why you were kissing…THAT!" Inuyasha lifted a finger in Sesshoumaru's direction.

Sesshoumaru smiled, Inuyasha winced. Kagome frowned. "I-I was…I was um.."

Sesshoumaru cut in. "She was drunk, I found her, We talked, we slept, we-"

"WHAT!?...You…slept with her!?" Inuyasha jumped from the soft leather couch. Kikyo placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. She pulled him back giving a look.

He wrenched himself from her grip. "No Kikyo! They're doing something! Have you HEARD what they just said!?"

"Inuyasha, dear brother I never said I _slept_ with Miss Higurashi. I only said that we slept. Not together, but in separate rooms." Sesshoumaru smiled slightly.

Inuyasha sat back down, refusing to believe that he was tricked, by his older brother no less. "Keh….Whatever…" He folded his arms over his chest. "..As long as you didn't sleep with her."

"No, Not yet."

A tension so thick suddenly appeared the second Sesshoumaru uttered those words. Kagome looked a deathly pale. Inuyasha was beat red from anger. Kikyo and Sango had bewildered expressions on their faces. Miroku had the most perverted sparkle in his eyes, while silently praising Sesshoumaru for many centuries too come. Shippo, had quietly excused himself that moment.

"…I think I need to lay down." Kagome groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She rose slowly and turned to a very smug Sesshoumaru. "Please show them to their rooms." What came next Kagome was not expecting.

"Of course sweetheart. Let me walk you to your room." A ghost of a wide smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's handsome face. He rose and slowly led Kagome out of the room to her own.

**IAL ( Kagome's POV)**

"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered as he tucked me in, his words still very clear in my mind.

He looked down at me. I felt so small. He smiled before continuing to tuck me in. "Hn." Was his simple reply.

I bit my lower lip…hard. Almost hard enough to draw blood…but i stopped in time. WE locked gazes, molten golden orbs, stared down on me. My cerulean eyes look back up at him.

"Why did you say what you did?" It was supposed to come out casually. But instead it sounded…weird. Cracked, shy, and strangely innocent.

He chuckled lightly; it was deep, and smooth. I could feel a yawn fighting to overcome me, but I willed it down. Wow…I really was tired. That cat-fight must've taken a lot out of me.

He leaned in on me. The tip of our noses touching. My breath was hitched in my throat. It was as if time froze. As if the world had stopped itself stopped for me. Because at that moment, the "Ice Lord" kissed me.

Soft, warm, full lips, pressed against mine. It was caring, loving almost. I was lost in the sensations. His tongue darted out, licking my lips. I parted my lips slightly. He was sweet, bitter, and so fulfilling at the same time. Like red wine, at least in my opinion. He was perfect. He was like my own personal Heaven. My tongue grazed his fangs, and the rest of his teeth. They were so sharp, I cut my tongue on one of his fangs. The metallic taste of blood coated his fang. He pulled away, running his thumb over my bottom lip. I licked my lip. The blood from my tongue coating it. He kissed me again.

This time, much more encouraging, more lovingly. It was _better_ than the last. My arms rose from their spot beneath the covers and wound themselves around his neck. Fully awake again I closed my eyes, not afraid of falling asleep. He ran a claw through my hair, the other running down my sides. I could tell where this was going. And frankly … I wanted it.

I'm a Daredevil…I know.

**IAL**

↨↨ ↨↨ **OKAY I'm SORRY! I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER I KNOW!...But did I tell you…? I GOT A MUSE!...Jessie. She's crazy you know…also my best friend but….that doesn't count.**

**I know, the chapters short…I tried. 871 words is my shortest…ever. I'm scared.**

**Oh Yeah..WOOO I'm FINALLY 13!! Turned 13 on the 13****th**** of April..Kewl Eh?**

**OFF TO STEPHANIE AND CLAIRE! ****Beta….AND…Gamma….sick eh?! ****Oh Yeah when are your birthdays? **

**_S: Woohoo, we're back and lovin' it!_**

**_C: Cha cha and meringue anyone?_**

**_S: As for the b-day question, we're born before time! So everyday is our birthdays._**

**_C: But we like to celebrate on August 14th. That's Adelaide's birthday._**

**_S: Time to kick Donkey Kong! Let's go!_**

**_C: Farewell everyone! Thank you for your patience! Gets dragged away by Stephanie_**


End file.
